Hearts Connected Through A Secret Window
by Scream.Me.A.Love.Song
Summary: Elizabeth Dayne seems to be just as insane as Mort Rainey. Will there be romance? Murder maybe? Who knows! You have to read to find out! R&R please.
1. The Story Of Elizabeth Dayne

_**A/N: I do not own "Secret Window" or Johnny Depp. However, I do own Elizabeth Dayn and Mary Hanyger. R&R please.**_

**Everyone that lives in the same town as Mort Rainey knows his dark past. Everyone except Elizabeth Dayn, who was just now on her way to that exact town. You see, Elizabeth had been banished from her hometown in London. She had brutally murdered her ex and his new girlfriend out of hatred and jealousy. When the town had found out, they had first sent her to an insane asylum where she was locked up in a padded room. Of course you know she had broke out. If she didn't, this wouldn't be a proper story, now would it. But yes, when they had locked her up in that small padded room, the hatred and sadness that she had for everyone consumed her, and driven her to insanity. She spent days just plotting on how to get out. One day, however, she figured it out. So when the nurse came in the room to bring her some water, Elizabeth dislocated her shoulder and managed to free her fragile body out of the straight jacket. When the nurse saw her, she started to call for the "security", but sadly, she wasn't fast enough. Elizabeth charged toward her and, with only one arm, managed to snap the womans neck in half. As the nurse lay dead on the floor, Elizabeth relocated her shoulder, and with quite ease, slipped the nurse's uniform on. She managed to escape without anyone recognizing her, since no one ever went into her room except for that one nurse, who went in there every day. She walked to her home, but saw the town's people pouring it with gasoline. They set the house on fire, and when they saw her, they banished her from that town, and from London forever. So Elizabeth got on a plane in South London and just sat there quietly as she pondered and waited to get off. The anger and sadness built up in her tiny body. "How can they do this to us? We grew up here!" An all to familiar, American-coated accent rang in her head. "I don't know, but we're not gonna do anything about it." she mumbled. The voice and went on to say something else, but Elizabeth blocked it out and started to read "Secret Window" by Mort Rainey.**


	2. How They Met

_**A/n: I do not own Secret window, Mort Rainey, or Johnny Depp. However, I do own Elizabeth Dayne and Mary Haynger. R&R please.**_

**Mort woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He groaned and stood up. He opened the door, only to see John Shooter standing in front of him. "Oh God, what in all things holy do **_**you**_** want, Shooter?"**

**"Jus' come by tuh talk. Would've talked to you in yer head, Mister Rainey, but you get angry too easily." Shooter said simply. "Yeah well, your presence isn't very calming company."**

**"Well then, Mister Rainey, I'll leave you be... Fer now, at least." John Shooter said as he turned around and disappeared. Mort sighed and slammed the door. Moments later, there was a light knock on Mort's door. Mort was so deep in thought that he barely heard it. When the knock came again, Mort looked at the door and hoped that it wasn't Shooter again to bother him.**

**"It ain't me Mister Rainey." Shooter's voice echoed in his head. Mort stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw a small-framed, timid woman standing in front of him. She looked at his face and her eyes grew wide. Mort had thought that he had scared her until she said, "W-wow, you're Mort Rainey. I'm a fan. I have read all of your books." **

**Mort smiled and said, "That's sweet. What can I do for you?"**

**The woman hesitated, unsure of what she should say. Mort smiled at her timidness and said, "Why don't you come inside?"**

**The woman smiled and nodded. She walked inside. Mort sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him for his new friend. She sat down and Mort said, "So, what's your name?"**

**"Elizabeth Dayne" the woman said shyly. Mort noticed she was clutching a book for dear life. "What book is that?" Mort asked. She lowered the book and Mort saw which book it was. "Secret Window." Elizabeth said lowly. She looked at Mort and said, "This might be straight forward, but you're my hero. I love how you wrote this book. It's amazing."**

**"Why, thank you." Mort said. "Umm can I use your restroom?" Elizabeth asked. "Sure, go ahead." Mort said kindly.**


	3. The Artist And Scenery

_**A/n: I do not own Secrect Window, John Shooter, Mort Rainey, or Johnny Depp. I do own Elizabeth Dayne and Mary Haynger though.**_

**Elizabeth sat her book down and walked slowly to the restroom. Mort picked up her book and flipped through the pages. "Do you think she knows?" Shooters voiced echoed worriedly. Mort simply shook his head no. Elizabeth sat on the floor in the bathroom and looked around. "Why are you being so shy?" the voice in her head, Mary Haynger, rang in her head. She shrugged and walked back to Mort's couch. When she sat down, Mort looked at her and said, "Feel better now?"**

**"Yes. Thank you." Elizabeth said, smiling. "So, where are you from?" Mort asked. "I'm from London. I had to move here though..." Elizabeth said, frowning. "Why did you have to move?" Mort was curious now. "Well, somethings happened and I had to leave. I had heard about this place and decided to try living here." she said. Mort laughed and said, "Trust me, this place sucks."**

**"Maybe so, but it has nice scenery." she said with a smile. She looked at Mort and her ice blue eyes made Mort feel weird. "What do you mean by 'nice scenery'?" Mort said, his voice cracking. "I mean, it looks nice outside. You see, I am an artist, so living out here gives me things to draw or paint." Elizabeth said, cocking an eyebrow.**

**"Oh! Well, if you come with me, I'll take you somewhere that's really pretty, Liz." Mort said. Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. No one had ever given her a nickname. She nodded and started walking with Mort. "We shouldn't trust him, Elizabeth." Haynger's voice said warningly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and thought, "He's only taking me somewhere to inspire me to draw."**


	4. The Cliff

_**A/n: I do not own Secret Window, Mort Rainey, John Shooter, or Johnny Depp. I do own Elizabeth "Liz" Dayne and Mary Haynger. R&R please.**_

**Mort's heart started beating rapidly. "Why are you takin' her there?" Shooter's voice echoed. "Because she likes pretty scenes." Mort thought. "Why do you care? You don't even know her. Fer all you know, she could be jus' as crazy as you are." Shooter taunted Mort. **

**"I like Liz. She's a nice person." Mort thought angrily. "So you don't want her dead?" Shooter asked. "No I do not." Mort thought. He stopped and turned around to look at Liz. She looked at him and said, "Are we there?"**

**"No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall behind." he said. "Oh okay! Let's keep going then." Liz said smiling. Mort smiled in return and started walking again. Mort had this strange feeling towards Liz. It was like he was falling for her. Little did he know, she felt the same way towards him. Then, they had finally arrived to the place. It just so happened to be the cliff where Mort had to drive his car off of. The car, in which containing Tom and the cop guy's corpses. He heard Liz gasp, and he turned around to see if she was okay. He looked at her and noticed the surprise in her eyes. "Wow. It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. Mort smiled and said, "Yeah it is."**


End file.
